


Hug All Ur Friends

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, GUESS WHAT, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Very Minor Kyouhaba, but question me and i'll shave your body of all hair while you sleep, idfk why I wrote this, idk why but writing this i was like about to have a fucking panic attack the entire time but shhhhh, im projecting onto fictional characters again :D, like blink and youll miss it, probably ooc cause writing in character is so hard, wow guess what guys i wrote angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: Yutaro has a rough coming out, but his senpais are there for him. title hug all ur friends cavetown tw: s//lf h//arm and brief mention of c//nversion c//amps
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 22





	Hug All Ur Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i think its actually canon that oikawa is yutaros favourite senpai but im not 100% sure cause im not smart

Yutaro chewed on his bottom lip, thoughts swirling through his head as he stared down at the food on his plate. He had planned to come out to his family at dinner today, but as the day dragged on he could feel himself lose the confidence he had been trying to build for a good part of this last month. So many things seemed to go wrong, from him flunking an English text to his parents getting home hours late.

“Yutaro, is something the matter?” His mother asked, pulling him from his thoughts abruptly. He jumped and snapped his head up staring at them before he cleared his throat. Better to get it over with now, he thought. 

“Ah, well there is something I have been meaning to tell you guys.” He said, looking at his family who sat in front of him. They gave him questioning looks, though his parents almost looked concerned. That scared Yutaro, his mind supplying so many reasons as to why they were looking at him like that. 

“Well, then, spit it out!” His father barked. His father had always been a bit aggressive, deep voice and built muscles, but Yutaro was more than used to it. 

“Ah, apologizes father!” Yutaro yelled, he dug his nails into his palm to try and keep himself grounded. He knew Akira hated when he did that, but he needed to be level headed right now. He took a deep breath before spitting out what has been nagging at him for so long. 

“I’m bisexual. And I have a boyfriend.” Yutaro half-yelled, squeezing his eyes shut to try and block out everything even though he knew he should be paying attention to his parents' reaction. 

The sound of something dropping caused him to snap his eyes open. The sound had been his fathers hand hitting the table, his wedding band hitting the wood and causing the sound. The next thing he noticed was the look on everyone's face, his little brother had a look of confusion, his mother looked deeply conflicted, though her eyes held disappointment. His father looked furious, and Yutaro’s eyes widened as regret flooded through him, wanting nothing more than to take back his previous statement. 

“I thought you were better than this Yutaro!” His father yelled, causing him to flinch. His hand instinctively moved to his arm, nails digging into the slightly scarred skin.

“Father, I-” Yutaro tried, though he was interrupted by the quiet but stern voice of his mother.

“Yutaro, we love you, so why are you doing this to us?” She sounded so hurt, and it broke Yutaro down even more. He didn’t want this, but he didn’t want to keep a part of himself hidden from his family forever. Yutaro took a shaky inhale, nails digging deeper into the flesh of his arm as he felt himself try to shut down. He needed to be here right now, not wherever he went when he did that. 

“Mother, that wasn’t my intent! I just didn’t want to hide this part of myself from you for any longer!” Yutaro yelled, unable to help the sudden outburst. Everything was starting to become too much, and Yutaro could feel his control on the situation slipping. 

“Yutaro, you need time to figure yourself out, and learn that what you are doing is wrong.” HIs mother said, reaching out to him, causing Yutaro to flinch intensely. She let out a small noise of distress at the reaction. 

“Perhaps we should send him to one of those conversion camps.” His mother suggested to his father, causing his head to snap up. He had heard Kyoutani talk about his horrendous experience at the conversion camp his father had sent him to when he found out his son had a boyfriend to Yahaba, and it sounded horrible.

“NO!” He shouted, eyes wide as he stared at the shocked expressions of his parents. His hand had started scratching relentlessly at his arm, tearing the first layers of skin enough to bleed a little, the skin angry and red as he continued to claw at it desperately.

“Yutaro, don't talk to your mother like that!” His father yelled, face red hot with anger, Yutaro swallowed, trying to apologize but no words came out. His tongue felt heavy and his breathing sounded far too loud, his vision going unfocused as he started slipping into his brain. He hadn’t noticed when he started crying, but now he realized how hard he was sobbing. 

He faintly registered his younger brother reaching out to him, concerned. The moment his hand landed on Yutaro’s upper arm, he quickly jumped out of his chair and raced for the front door, panic clouded his thoughts till the only thing he could understand was that he needed to get out of there. 

He opened the door and left quickly, ignoring the angry shouts from his father, and concerned shouts from his brother. He ran to a nearby bus stop before he completely shut down, sobbing hysterically as he clawed at his arms, ignoring the burning sensation coming from the irritated skin. He curled up on the small bench, ignoring how unhygienic it probably was. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but it was starting to get very dark, and he didn’t want to go back home. Staying out here wasn’t an option either, so he quickly pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts to try and find someone he could reach out to. 

Akira<3 sat at the top of the list, as he was messaging him earlier today about something unimportant. He didn’t think he could face Akira right now, so he continued looking. His heart clenched painfully as he passed by his parents contacts, ugly sobs still tearing through his throat. He passed Kyoutani’s contact after a moment of hesitation, he knew stuff wasn’t going great in his life now, and he didn’t need the extra stress. Not to mention that he couldn’t do much more than calm him down through the phone, since he was currently staying with Yahaba. 

He stopped as he saw Iwaizumi-Senpai, though Oikawa was his favourite senpai, whenever he needed good advice he tended to turn to Iwaizumi. After a moment of hesitation filled with ragged breathing and sobbing he clicked on Iwaizumi’s contact and clicked call. After a few rings, Iwaizumi picked up. 

\----------------------------

Iwaizumi lay on the couch, Oikawa clinging to him like some over-sized koala bear. The pair slept peacefully, happy to have some alone time together. Iwaizumi’s parents were on a business trip, and would be for the next week or so. 

Iwaizumi stirred at the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced at the clock, 10:57 pm. He picked up his phone, seeing the caller ID said Kindaichi. Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed, why was KIndaichi calling him?

“Hey Kindaichi, do you need something?” Iwaizumi said, voice a bit gravely from sleep. Instead of a response with words, all he got was muffled sobbing from the other end. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and he quickly sat up, momentarily forgetting about Oikawa wrapped around him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay buddy.” Iwaizumi said in a soft voice, trying his best to comfort his sobbing kouhai. 

“Hmngh, what’s going on?” Came a groggy voice beside him. Iwaizumi turned quickly to look at Oikawa who was yawning and stretching, his hair messy and one cheek was red from where it was previously smushed against Iwaizumi’s chest. No matter how cute he was, there was something more important going on at the moment. Iwaizumi just put a finger up to Oikawa, signaling for him to wait a second. 

Kindaichi kept crying, desperate gasps for air and coughs snuck in between sobs. “Shh, Shh, it’s gonna be okay Yutaro, just try breathing with me, okay? In,” Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “And out.” He said, exhaling loudly. He continued that until Kindaichi was down to occasional hiccups and sobs, his breathing a bit fast but considerably better than when he first called. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi in concern, from what he could hear, something was up with his kouhai. 

“I-I’m sorry I bothered you, Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kindaichi sniffled out, hiccuping slightly. Iwaizumi’s heart clenched, he sounded so sad. 

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything to apologize for.” Iwaizumi said. “Can you tell me what happened?” Iwaizumi asked, arm wrapped around Oikawa’s waist. 

“I-I don’t. Not ye- Not yet.” Kindaichi gasped out, feeling himself start to work himself up again. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Iwaizumi said, trying to keep Kindaichi calm. “Is there anything I could do for you?” He asked.

Kindaichi sniffled. “C-Could you come pic-pick me up?” Kindaichi asked quietly, causing a small wave of panic to sweep through Iwaizumi. 

“Where are you?” He asked, getting up from his position on the couch and startling Oikawa. 

“I-I’m at the bus sto-stop around the corner to my house.” Kindaichi said.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. Do you want to stay on call?” Iwaizumi said, quickly walking over to the front door and slipping on his shoes.

“Not re-really. I think I just wa-want to be alone for a short whi-while, just until you get her-here.” Kindaichi said nervously. 

“That’s okay, see you soon.” Iwaizumi said, grabbing his car keys off the hanger by the door. 

“Bye Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kindaichi said before hanging up. 

“Hajime!” A yell came from behind him, startling Iwaizumi. Oikawa was standing behind him, looking irritated and worried. “What’s wrong with Kindai-chan?” Oikawa asked softly.

“I’m not sure, he called me in the middle of a panic attack and asked me to go pick him up.” Iwaizumi said, brows furrowed in concern.

“I’m going too.” Oikawa said, making no room for argument as he toed on some shoes.

“Alright Tooru, lets go.” Iwaizumi said, grabbing Oikawa’s hand and leading him out to his car. 

\-------------------------

Yutaro stared at his arms, the skin red and irritated and bleeding in some spots. How was he supposed to hide this from Iwaizumi-senpai? He opened up his palms and hissed slightly at the sight of red crescent shaped marks marking the inside of his hands. 

He didn’t have much time to contemplate how to hide the marks when he saw bright headlights attached to the front of a large black truck pull up and Oikawa walk out of the passenger seat. 

“Yutaro!” Yelled Oikawa, running towards Yutaro. Yutaro would question why Oikawa was here but with the amount of time he spent with Iwaizumi it wasn’t surprising. 

“Oikawa-senpai!” Yutaro yelled back as he stood up on shaky legs, his eyes filling with tears again at the sight of his favourite senpai.

As soon as Oikawa is close enough, Yutaro wraps his arms around him with a soft sob. Oikawa cooed quietly, running his fingers through his dark hair. 

Iwaizumi made his way over to the two, worry etched onto his features. “Hey kid, it’s alright.” He said, putting his hand on Yutaro’s back. Yutaro kept sobbing, his head pounding after crying for so long. 

“Shh, Shh, don’t cry, shh.” Oikawa whispered softly into Yutaro’s ear, his fingers gentle in Yutaro’s hair. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, he was always so amazed at the way he could act in situations like this. Yutaro slowly stopped crying again, but he stayed close to Oikawa. 

“Would you like to go to my house?” Iwaizumi asked when Yutaro pulled back a little from Oikawa. Yutaro just gave a tired nod, he exhausted himself with his tears.

They made their way back to the truck, Yutaro staying tucked into Oikawa’s side. Oikawa and Yutaro sat in the back while Iwaizumi drove, Yutaro falling asleep almost instantly. 

“Oh my…” Oikawa gasped softly. In the car's lighting he could see how bad Yutaro’s arms looked. Iwaizumi, who hadn’t started driving yet, turned to see Oikawa holding one of Yutaro’s arms softly. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, staring at the torn up skin. 

“Are you okay to drive? I can, if you need.” Oikawa said, looking at Iwaizumi, and the look in his eyes. Iwaizumi shook his head, taking a deep breath before turning to face forward. 

“I’ll be fine Tooru, promise.” Iwaizumi said, smiling at Oikawa through the mirror at the top of the car roof. 

“Okay Hajime, I love you.” He said, while positioning Yutaro to be in a more comfortable position  
“I love you too Tooru.” Iwaizumi said before starting the car again and beginning to drive.

\-------------------------

By the time they made it back to Iwaizumi’s house, Yutaro still hadn’t woken up. He was laying against Oikawa’s chest, snoring softly.

“I don’t want to wake him up.” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi parked, arm around Yutaro.

Iwaizumi opened the door to the back seats,unbuckling Yutaro before picking him up bridal style.

“So strong, Iwa-can.” Oikawa teased, a playful smirk on his face as he got out of the car. Iwaizumi just huffed good heartedly, locking the car as Oikawa walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the spare key since Iwaizumi’s hands were full.

“Thanks, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said as he entered the house. He made his way to his guest bedroom, placing Yutaro down on the bed. Almost immediately he curled up around himself, he went to tuck him in but Oikawa stopped him. 

“Hajime, let me patch up his arms.” Oikawa said, grabbing Yutaro’s shoulder and turning him slightly.

“Alright.” Iwaizumi said, sitting down on the bed while Oikawa got to work. The brunette cleaned and bandaged the younger's arms, before kissing the bandages and tucking Yutaro in. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made their way to the living room, sitting on the couch. 12:07 am, the clock read. Oikawa stifled a yawn, causing Iwaizumi to look at him.

“Tooru, you should get some rest.” Iwaizumi said, combing his fingers through Oikawa’s light brown locks. Oikawa leaned into the touch, his eyes closing for a second before he opened them again.

“But, but Yutaro.” Oikawa said, though his words were already slightly slurred from exhaustion. 

“Tooru, I’ll take care of him if he needs it, but I know you haven’t properly slept in a while, so please sleep baby.” Iwaizumi said, Oikawa starting to lean into him, Oikawa hums, arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s waist and lying the two of them down. 

Oikawa fell asleep quickly, snoring quietly. Iwaizumi let himself relax, so much had happened in just a little over an hour, but as long as he could, he was going to help Yutaro through whatever it is that he’s going through.

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of making other parts with kunimi and one with kyouhaba and that shit like "obey" all over again


End file.
